cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jocky Airliner
Jocky Airliner "As I always say, brain always powers over braun." image20120229-21-27-22.jpg|Republic Attack Cruiser--"Avenger" image20120307-18-40-16.jpg|Order 66-- Scouting the Jedi Temple image20120229-20-52-26.jpg|Spreading out -- Ice Berg Three image20120329-20-21-32.jpg|The Hunt for the Great White Rancor-- Umbara image20120222-19-59-53.jpg|Droid Poppers-- Ryloth image20120229-20-50-10.jpg|Loading up after the Battle of Ryloth Early Life Jock is a clone commader now, but before he fought as a brave trooper. CT-092197 (Jock) worked very hard during his years as a trooper. He had all the responsiblity and respect of a commander. His first mission assigned to Iego, which was to look after the planet after "Drol" was destroyed. He did admit it was a little boring there. Though one thing that did spark his interest was a 19 year old girl that seemed to be very curious about his job. Only later did Jock find out who she was. After he left Iego he was immediately assigned to Geonosis and it was there that he was to become a commander. Battle of Geonosis This battle was very crucial for the Republic. As far as Jock was concerned, he hoped to get of this rock with his life. He met a veteran by the name of Sniper, soon to become great leaders and best friends. After this battle, Jock and Sniper were to go to Kamino and check on the training. Kamino After a week on Kamino, Jock and Sniper were ready to head out until a jedi strolled in, not knowing who. Though to Jock, she seemed quite familiar. They all talked about the production of clones when Sniper and Jock were called to duty on Ryloth. Before they left, the jedi gave them her name, "Anni Candy." Jock pondered and went to the transport and flew away. Currently To this day Jock, Sniper, and Anni are fighting together back to back. So far, no one was able to defeat the trio. Jock has since started his own squad, the 21st Elite Ops. He also works with Advanced Reconn Clones serving as co-leader. 21st Elite Ops Here are some of Jock's best troops in his squad: Slash, Fletch, Crasher,Quickshot, and Jagged. Quickshot is the teams sniper, with Crasher being the demolition man. Fletch is the squad's main navigator with lots of knowledge of the systems, while Slash and Jagged being two special troopers with new prototype armor. Advanced Reconn Clones One of the most recognized squadrons around, ARC has been around since the Clone Wars itself began. When CT-4082, "Sniper" took over the squad, it was at the peak of being known throughout the galaxy. One fatal day, the squad went into battle and after the were supposed to report in, none did. Some died, but many of them were missing. Soon, ARC was pulled back together by Jock, helping find the ones who went missing from the squad. Sniper was found and he was brought back to the position of the leader of ARC. Category:Male Characters Category:Trooper Category:Clones Category:Lifetime Members Category:Advanced Recon Clones Category:501st Legion Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Commander